Strong Foxes Don't Die
by beanister
Summary: Naruto is an ANBU of Konoha but only a few people know. Most of the people in Konoha doesn't like him and he has to fight for survival. His life was like that until his status was revealed. What will happen when it does?


Prologue-

People talking- "...Hi."

Jinchuuriki speaking to Bijuu- " _...Hi._ "

People thinking- '...Bye'

Bijuu talking to jinchuuriki- " **Hi.** "

Bijuu thinking- ' **Brat.** '

XXX

Place- Land of Fire, Bandit Camp

Time- Five minutes until midnight

" **Kit, you sure about this? You hate killing and yet, here we are, in front of a bandit camp about to kill over twenty people.** " A dark voice broke the silence of a man's mind.

This particular man was hidden in a tree, dressed in a black cloak with a hood that covered his hair, a black shirt, and black ANBU pants. On his arms were seals in case he needed to bring out another weapon and black fingerless gloves that had metal hand guards sewed onto them. On his face, he had an ANBU like kitsune mask that had red and green stripes extending from the snout like whiskers. His right hand was at his side holding a katana with wind chakra pushing into it, making it longer and sharper.

" _I'll be fine. Glad to know you care though. Haha._ " The man answered to the dark voice.

" **SHUT UP! I just don't want my jailer to die. Remember, if you die, I die. Now go do your job.** "

The time went to twelve o'clock and the man disappeared in a shunshin.

XXX

The man came into view half a second later. He was in one of the tents at the middle of the camp. The man looked down and saw two drunk bandits passed out on the ground.

'Tsk. Achoholics, disgusting.' Was the first thing that came into the man's mind. Then with a swift slice, the two men were dead, heads unattached from its bodies.

The man took out a sealing scroll from his cloak and sealed the bodies away. He then enhanced his chakra and guided it to his nose. He was smelling for the bandits by taking the scent from their breath.

'Hm. Five bandits patrolling the border, four sleeping, and the rest are by the campfire. This won't take long if most of them aren't even expecting an attack.' The man calculated before disappearing in another shunshin.

XXX

The jovial laughs of drunk men was the first thing that reached the man's ears when he appeared again. He was in a bush close to the crowd of bandits. The man then summoned ten shadow clones. Five for the patrolling bandits, four for the ones sleeping, and the last one to help him get the ones around the campfire.

"Scatter!" He whispered. The only sound after the order was the crackle of the fire and the drunks and their laughing.

The man and his clone looked to each other. With a nod, they took out their katanas and rushed towards the bandits with a speed that can't be tracked by the naked eye.

The bandits didn't even know what was coming. They were all enjoying themselves, laughing and talking. Then, one of the bandits started coughing up blood and clutching his stomach. There was a long cut across his stomach that was gushing out blood. Soon after, the other bandits were meeting the same fate. The bandits were all on the ground, some already dead from blood loss while the rest were still in the process.

The man that killed them let the clone next to him pop. The memories the clone had now transferred to the man's mind. The man then pulled up his shirts left sleeve to reveal a seal on his forearm. He sealed the katana in there and pulled his sleeve back down. He then looked down to see his clothes only to find himself covered in blood.

"Sigh. I'll have to wash this once I get back to the village. What a pain." The man said.

The man waited about thirty more minutes for all the bandits to die. During that time, he got his other clones memories. All of them had killed their target and buried them somewhere in the forest surrounding the camp.

" **So. You're done.** " Once again, the dark voice penetrated the silence.

The man removed his hood and mask, revealing golden-blonde hair in spikes and azure eyes shining in the dim light of the still lit fire.

" _Yeah, I'm done._ " Were the final words Naruto said that night.

End of Prologue

XXX

A/N: First fanfic I ever wrote! How is it? I will try to make the chapters longer next time(don't forget less boring).

Info: So right now, Naruto is an ANBU, he asked for training when he was six and got strong enough for assassination missions. He is probably at high chunin level in the fanfic because I don't want him over powered. His main affinity is wind but he's training to use earth and fire. He is twelve right now and still in the Academy but the graduation exams are soon (in next chapter). The teams will be canon and Naruto is still an orphan that the whole village despise. Naruto will be stronger and more mature. In the Academy, he will act like an idiot but only because it's an order from the Sandaime. The Uchiha's Massacre still happened so Sasuke will be the broody emo he usually is. I guess that's it. If there are any questions, I will answer them in the next chapter. So for now, ja ne!


End file.
